User blog:Aniju Aura/Alicorns
What's up with them and why do most people hate them? I don't know about disliking a character just because they are an Alicorn. I personally dislike a character because of their lack of development and character. I want to know what's the point of view on Alicorns by everyone here in this Bronies Community. I have a few Alicorns, but most are not really Alicorns. They are characters I had before MLP:FiM's premier so I don't count them. I really only have like three true Alicorns, this meaning they were OCs I creature just for MLP. I accept other people's ideas and opinions. Here's why I doesn't like Alicorns if they were born Alicorns just because their mother and father were either a Pegasus or Unicorn. That's a stupid I have a lot of knowledge of DNA than most people. I personally like the idea of Alicornhood has to be earn through greater enlightenment and hard work. Just giving away to just anyone makes Alicorn seem less special. Another reason I dislike an Alicorn is if they are the offspring of Twilight, Celestia, Luna or Cadence. Just because your parent is an Alicorn doesn't mean you become one. You didn't' earn what they did just by being their child. Or if they are just royalty. These seem to be the easy way out in explaining why your OC is an Alicorn. Now reason why I like an Alicorn. If they are well developed. It takes awhile to make a well developed character. I also like a good explanation about how they became an Alicorn. And I think most people like these kind of Alicorns better. Sometimes they don't have to be royalty to be an Alicorn or even become a princess after. Now I know not everyone is bothered by Alicorns. I accept people having like one or two. I originally only had two true Alicorns. So let me list the difference between my True Alicorns and those who are not, so people are not confused. Not True Alicorns Jasper is a Klimatjie, a species I created that resembles a human. However they are found on another planet called Althra. They live in tribes. Jasper is from JaXX Tribe and he lived in the Kingdom of Sparthia. The Klimatjie species have the ability to perform magic and shape-shift. Their hair can be any color and the color red means they have the strongest magic. Originally Jasper was a Bakugan OC, and he was a Darkus brawler. This means his Bakugan could use shadow powers and in Bakugan, the brawler wears clothing related to their attribute. Darkus brawlers usually wear black, red, or purple. So that's how Jasper got his coloring. It just so happens that black and red Alicorns are the most hated of them all. :p Jasper became a powerful wizard. He was supposed to be the new Shaman for his tribe before bad things happened to him. Jasper has wings and his is a power wizard in his original form. So when I decided to turn him into a pony. It made sense to make him an Alicorn based off of his magic and natural ability to fly. Olly is a Star Child. This is another creature I made which is basically a star that has become sentient being. Olly being a star makes sense to make him an Alicorn. He also has the ability to float, create sun burst or solar flares and his has mind manipulability powers. Olly, being a Star Child, likes to be the center of attention. You know because the sun is the center of our solar system. I also made him an Alicorn because at the time Celestia and Luna were the only Alicorns in the show, until the end of season two. So I wanted an evil Alicorn. Evil Alicorns are like my thing. Or at least most of my Alicorns are not totally good, yet all of them are not totally evil. Both Jasper and Olly were villains in a Fan-fic I was writing during Season one. Aniju sometimes turns into an Alicorn temporally. She will turn into an Aricorn, a species I made, or sometimes pull out her wings from her back. However these are temporary states and these only sure a purpose when she is world building so I don't count her as an Alicorn. Mich has an Alicorn spirit in him. I haven't fully worked this out but the Alicorn is separate from him. So Mich doesn't count as an Alicorn. In Equestria he turns into a Unicorn. What is funny is I came up with the idea of Mich and his unicorn form turning into an Alicorn before the end of season 3. :P I seem to predicted some things in MLP with my fan-fictions. New characters Mel who represents Epic Ares, is a human who when travels to Equestria starts off as Unicorn and turns into an Alicorn. Unless I change things in this story. So she doesn't count as a true Alicorn either. Pffff I forgot to add my Winter Solace and Summer Solace on this list. Originall they were just pegasuses, but to make it easier to people to understand I turned them into Alicorns. They are Gods after all. Beings Gods they can changed their appearance at will and are genderless. I based them off of the Daedric Princes from the Elder Scrolls series. I wanted to create a religion for some of my planets and Summer and Winter are only two of thes Gods, along side Cyber Punk nad Steam Punk, who also inhabit Equestria as Gods but do not take the form of ponies. I cound these two, Summer and Winter, as not Alicorns really. They don't feel like they fit the description of a true Alicorn. Now my True Alicorn OCs These OCs original as ponies in Equestria and remain as Alicorns. Rith was my first True Alicorn. I haven't come up with a back story yet for her. I made her when the first season of MLP came out. Rith was supposed to be a princess but some how lost her status but remained an Alicorn. This was before the idea of Alicornness being achieved. With this new information added, I decided that Rith became an Alicorn with her enlightenment of Emotions like Hate and having the ability to accept the things that come in life. This is why is looks weird. She is a Dark Alicorn who become one through negative emotions. I don't have all of her story figured out about her past. I was thinking maybe she originally had the Element of Love but Cadence came and became the Alicorn of Love, making Rith become the Alicorn of Hate. Rith's Elements of Bliss and Misery are opposites, Love and Hate. Rith's Cutie Mark also changes slightly from a Heart to a stitched up Heart when she reached acceptance and the ability to move on after meeting Skipsalou. Now Rith has a brother named Crosis, who I created because there was like more male Alicorns and my Underground Kingdom needed a King. Crosis' backstory I barely came up with but I didn't want him to be born an Alicorn. He eared his Alicornhood through his knowledge of well Knowledge. His Elements of Bliss and Misery are Wisdom and Fear. Crosis' backstory has him at odds against Celestia, but because he loves science and engineering new technology. This didn't go well with Celestia right away because she just lost Luna and had battled Discord and King Sombra. And sometimes science can seem dark, ugly and scary to people who don't understand it. So he got banished under Canterlot. (Yet again I decided this before season 2's finale. Predicting underground caverns) Rith escape the wrath of Celestia and the Guards and later freed her brother. Crosis then continued his research and attracted other ponies interested in technology. Eventually he became an Alicorn and the King of the Underground Kingdom, well he is more of the "Queen." Both Rith and Crosis were originally Earth Ponies. Earth Ponies can be Alicorns too. :3 Both Rith and Crosis are probably my emotionally mature characters once their stories have been told. I need to work on them more still and refine their backstories some more. Somber is a new Alicorn, and he is a Villian in Mustang Bros. He represents Sorrow or Depression. I guess she became an Alicorn through his inter knowledge of Sorrow. Because he is knew I don't have much of his past worked out. White Lies maybe or may not be an Alicorn. I am not sure what he is. He is a new Villain for Mustang Bros or Mustang Girls? The girl version of Mustang Bros. He tells lies and has a higher knowledge of Lies and Truths. He may be some kind of ghost or something because he is white. Or a shape-shifter. Not sure. And those are my Alicorns. :3 I like a character no matter what they are based off of appearance, personality, and creativity. So What's you opinion of Alicorns? What makes you like or dislike a character? Also do you thing a princess or prince should be an Alicorn? We have King Sombra and Prince Blue Blood. Asldo do you think the children of an Alicorn should be an Alicorn or earn Alicornhood? Also if you guys have any suggestions for Rith, Crosis, Somber or White Lies I am open to hearing them. Category:Blog posts